shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oichi Captured? On Our Way to Jousai Down
The Lifeless Doll and The Arcangel Oichi: (sinning) Oh blessed be God, Oh blessed be god. The mask of flesh and the white of bone, you wish to hear what fate the devil sews. Of you go to warn the king, you wish to hear the heavens sing………. Oichi: Yes, Ichi sees it. She can forsee many things my friends hehe, Ichi sees both father and son fighting. Over a glowing stone how strange, Ichi wishes to stop that. Ichi doesn’t want a father and son to be killed. Ichi must look for these two; hehe maybe Ichi can have a friend after all of this. After the chaos that Oichi had caused in the once peaceful and quiet town. Oichi was seen lying down, as a black smoke was around her body and many of her “friends” where around her. Holding her hand, as she was given a strange vision of a father and son. As her friends told her more of this, she began to cry out. Her heart feeling as if it was a led balloon dropping into the earth. She screamed out as she, began to get up. Her hair coming down in front of her face, her arms swinging back and forth as if they were nothing more than noodles. Starting to speak about something is coming, looming over all of the ones she has seen. '' '''Oichi:' Ichi must put a stop to this, she will be a hero…………Like her beloved. Meanwhile, on the out skirts of the town that she had left in chaos. The sounds of fighting and killing have been silences, as quiet as a graveyard. The sight of bodies laying everywhere, different tools implanted in the skulls of men and woman. The children, baring the marks around the necks, as one another child choked the other. It seemed that no one was alive in this situation; in all of this was a man. This man a very handsome man, with a big body builds and is a tall man. He had short black hair spiked up in the front. His face is scar free; having an intense expression on his face. This man had the smell of very overpowering cologne; he had his hands in pockets looking at the results of what Oichi did. As the man pulled out a piece of folded paper, he unfolded it to reveal. That it was a wanted poster for Oichi Bagans, wanted dead or alive for 400,000,000. As he looked from the wanted poster to the bodies of people lying, he was on the right track. '' '????:' So this bitch must be around here somewhere, I doubt she could go that fast. Heh, this might be fun to cash in and I could use the cash, I am low on rum. ''This man said as he took out his flask and took his last sip of run and then closed it putting it back into his jacket pocket. He then walked through the town seeing if this Oichi was hiding in a building or something. But as he was walking a hand grabbed onto his pant leg. '' '''Old Man:' Please! Young man, you must help me…….. The young man looked at the older man, with no emotion or even a look of surprise. As he shook the old man off and went on his way. '' '????: Sorry gramps, I have some cash to go after. Don’t worry you will be in a better place or whatever you believe in soon. ''The old man had a look of shock in the one hope he had was gone after what this young man said. Who was this young man? His name was Andre D. Micheals, the illegitimate son of Demetrius D. Xavier and the older half brother of Tousen D. Xavier. As he made his way through the town, Andre made his way to the other side. Just on the outskirts of a forest, however he knew that Oichi had gone this way. The scent of Oichi was strong and feeling of something was about to go on was in the area. As Andre went a bit deeper into the woods, he came into an open area. With a small hill and a few rocks here and there. The sounds of the wild life were heard, as they seemed to be scared from something. But what could this be? As all of the animals started to run away, from behind a rock came out. Her eyes glowing red, a black aura coming from her body as the black hands, grabbing onto some animals and began to drag them away. '' '''Oichi: (yelling) ICHI WANTS A FRIEND! As Oichi yelled this out at the top of her lungs, her eyes began to glow a dark purple as the hands dragged the creatures faster to her. As they finally got close enough to her, a black portal opened beneath Oichi’s feet and the animals sank into this. Like quicksand, their own calls trying to escape but sadly couldn’t and as the black portal closed. Oichi then turned his sights over to Andre, Andre gave Oichi a look. As he gave out a huff at just how powerful this enemy was and how much money was on her head. '' '''Oichi:' Ahhhhhh! Oichi yelled out as she turned tail and ran away, Andre then chased after her. Andre: Hey! Come back here you little bitch! Oichi: No you’re after Ichi, no no no! You want to hurt Ichi, she is not going to go with you! You are the son of that man, stay away from Ichi! Andre had to stop in his tracks right there, as he was surprised at what the girl said. Andre quickly got over it and ran after her again; Oichi on the other hand had come into an area with high trees and rocks. She tripped over one of these rocks, a big crash was heard as the black aura and such had just disappeared around her. Oichi got back up and then turned, to look. '' '''Oichi:' where is Ichi? Andre managed to catch up to Oichi, as he stepped in front of her. She turned and fell back in surprise, as she had fear in her eyes at just what was happening. As Oichi got back up again and started to run. She ran into something, as she looked up to see. There was a man dressed in all white, carrying a strange sword. As she screamed she backed away and ran in another directions, but again she was comforted by another man. This time he was dressed in a monks outfit, as she did it again. Another man with moth wigs came from the sky and landed in front of her. '' ????: Hey Hey, where are you going little missy? '''Oichi:' Stay away from ichi! You want to hurt her! As Oichi ran the last monk came out of the shadows and used the powers of the Kagenui Kagenui no Mi , throwing a sebon into Oichi’s shadow. As she finally stopped and feel to the ground as if her leg was pulled. She began to scream and cry at who just were these men? '' '''Andre:' The Hell? What do those freaks in dresses want with her? Enter Saint Santo Andre jumped into a tree branch trying to hide away from them, as he watched at just what was happening. '' '''Santo:' You’re the one called Oichi? Correct? Oichi: Y-Yes……. Santo looked down onto Oichi with eyes as cold as ice, his look went through her as she began to shake in fear. Santo Grabbed onto the woman, as he pulled her to her feet. She tried to fight back, but Santo place a strange object on her forehead as she fell asleep and the rest of the monks. Throw beads into the air, as they grow in size they wrapped around Oichi keeping her under control. '' '''Tao Tai:' Well I say that she is all tied up now, good work with that Sai. Brother Tao Tai, said to the young monk as he gave a pat on Sai’s back. Sai as usually said nothing, just giving a head bow. Santo turned to the rest of the brothers, as he snapped his fingers. More monks came out, pulling a larger cart with them. Santo picked Oichi up, by the beads that were around her body and then through her into the cart. Closing the door, the monks, brothers and Santo. All lined up Santo at the head, the brothers behind him and the rest of the monks in a formation of two rows. As the cart was pulled by some of the monks, in the middle of this long procession line. As the procession went on its way, the monks began to sing and pray in a strange tongue. With their beads in hand, the procession began. Andre seeing this, as he thought to just what they were doing with the girl and just did she know about him. '' '''Andre:' What do those freaks, want with that woman? But what did that woman know about me anyway? Andre questioned himself in his mind, as he decided to follow the procession from afar. Jumping through the jumps and a few hours later after following the procession. '' ''The procession arrived at a port town, the Monk’s prays started to echo. The townspeople in both aw and confusion at just what was happening? '' '''Townsperson 1:' You think that there is a parade or something? Townsperson 2: No they couldn’t be, they are dressed more like monks. You think that they are on a pilgrimage or something? Townsperson 3: Well whatever it is, I have a funny feeling at just what they transporting. As the procession came to a stop, on the docks was a Marine Vessel. As the Gorosei promised, they have sent Vice-Admiral Necrid Bagans and his young Apprentice Fredric Bagans by his side. A giant vessel and 300 marines at Santo’s use, as Santo made his way to the end of the dock. Necrid and Fredric where standing before him, as the two bowed to him. Necrid: High Priest Santo, are we are ready to set out? Santo: So they sent the great strategist Necrid Bagans to aid me, you don understand that the one in the cart is one of your family? Necrid: Oichi, yes I heard it is pointless she has nothing much to offer. She was a dishonor to our family and most of the other members hated her. Santo: '''You do understand that we must take her and exorcise her? '''Necrid: It doesn’t mean a thing to me, High priest. However Fredric seemed to have a look of worry on his face, after hearing is going to happen to Oichi. He then grabbed onto Santo’s robe and pulled yelling. '' '''Fredric:' What do you mean you have to exorcise Oichi! So isn’t possessed, nor is she evil. You don’t need to do such a thing you old robe wearing fart. Fredric said in a burst of anger as he let go of Santo’s robes and looked up at him. However Santo got an angry expression onto his face as he looked down at Fredric. '' '''Santo:' This matter is not your chose boy; you dare to object to a direct order from the Gorosei? Fredric a bit scared backed up a bit, as both Necrid and Santo looked with anger. But in that moment Brother Tao Tai, came in between the two as he patted Fredric’s head. Giving out a small laugh, as he looked at Santo and Necrid. '' '''Tao Tai:' My, vice-admiral Necrid, you got one spirited kid there. He reminds me of when I was about 20 heh, but that was over 200 years ago haha. Tao Tai is known for cheering up a very grave situation and makes it a happy one, being blunt to Necrid and Santo. '' The Old Monk and The Young Geniuses '''Tao Tai:' Now how about you two gas bags help the others load that catch of the day into the ship. While my friend and I, go take a rest? Let me tell you young one, never become a monk. No sex, none of this and that worse job in the world haha. Fredric: '''Heh yeah it sounds to be a pretty crappy job. ''Fredric gave a smile to the masked monk, as both he and Tao Tai went on board the ship. As the marines and monks started to get onto the ship and load up supplies and what not. As Tao Tai and Fredric went into an office located on the ship, as Tao Tai took a seat and as Fredric sat across from him. '' '''Tao Tai: So young one tell me, what is such a young boy like you doing in the tough marines? Fredric: (Taking a moment) well you see, Necrid took me in as his adopted son and since then he has trained me in the ways of strategy and military ways. My parents were killed by some pirate crew; I was to young to remember. Tao Tai: Hmmm so you have a mind for strategy? Well let’s put that to the test? Want to see if you can outsmart a 200 year old man? Fredric: Ok, Brother Tao Tai. Let’s see what you got hah. Tai pulling out an old map of his, as he laid it out onto a table and Tai pointed to a certain location and then a finishing point. '' '''Tao Tai:' So young one, you have the enemies coming from the south and there is a cliff wall to the north of you. Your forces are tried and hungry running low on supplies and you have been given word that your will get back up and supplies in a few minutes. But your reinforcements are coming for the south? But there is an enemy blocking it, so what would you do? Fredric took a moment and looked at the map and the problem that Tao Tai gave him. Fredric pointed onto the map and had the answer. Fredric: '''I know what you should do Brother Tao Tai; I would fan out my forces and lead the enemies to the east and west. Once they are clear from the south, the supplies and reinforcements can come without any problems. I also wouldn’t worry about enemies coming from the north side, because it would be suicidal to jump down for an ambush. So that’s what I would do Brother Tao Tai. ''Tai looked at the boy and a smile came onto his face, underneath his mask. Brother Tao Tai clapped for the child’s genius as well, as he took the map away and looked at Fredric. '' '''Tao Tai: I must say Fredric; you are a really smart cookie. Do want to be in the Marines or such? Fredric: Well I get really bored with Necrid, so I study different things in his office. But I really want to become like Oichi’s Husband. Zachary, I kinda feel sorry for him to. He has been looking for Oichi, for about a year now and he didn’t have any luck. But she shows up in a cart and is about to be killed? Tao Tai patted the child on the head, as he gave out a laugh. Tao Tai: So you want to be like this Zachary? Fredric: Yes Brother Tao Tai. Tao Tai: well never let those dreams dies, but you shouldn’t go near Oichi. You wouldn’t want to see High Priest Santo angry, there’s a reason why he burns incense constantly and it isn’t for his health hah. So I am going to ask, when we get to Jousei Down. Let Oichi get done to what has to be done to her. But while they are doing that, how about I show you around the place huh? Fredric: NO! I can’t let them do such a thing to Oichi, she is part of my family. I don’t want her dead. Fredric began to tear up a bit as he stood up and walked out of the office, going to his quarters. Tao Tai, however know that such a thing is going to happen. '' '''Tao Tai:' There’s no point in trying to force the boy to stop, he is going to try to free Oichi. So we just have to be ready for when that comes. (Tao Tai then walks out onto the deck and looks up to the sky.) Tao Tai (Thinking): There is something looming over, like a mighty storm this isn’t going to be normal proceedings. Oh well, I have to be on alert if something was to happen. Tao Tai then put his hands behind his back and joined Santo, Necrid and the other brothers. As they went into another room, where a table was set up with 6 seats. Necrid, Santo and the brothers took their seats. As they all sat down, they began to discuss current events. Outside the ship, the captain of the vessel gave the go ahead to set sail. As the anchor lifted and everyone was on board. They set off, the seas calm and easy as they made their way to Jousai Down. '' ''However back at the port town Andre followed the monks to that spot and seen them taking off in the vessel. '' '''Andre: '''Damn! ''Andre said as he thought, he used his winged model. As his wings grow out of his back a pure white, with them stretching out, many of the townspeople were shocked. As Andre began to flap his wings and then took off into the sky’s. As he started to get into the cloud line. '' '''Andre: '''As long as I stay in the sky ling, I should be unseen. ''Andre said to himself as his mind was going ten thousand miles an hour with questions, memories and many other things that has haunted him over the years. He was determined to find out what that woman named Oichi knows and to just what these monks are doing with Oichi. Unknown to exactly waits for all at Jousai Down………………… Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration